Jealousy
by JanoTwilight
Summary: Janoskian Fanfiction -I need to find that spark me and Luke once had. He's changed, I need my Luke back. And tonight I'll bring him back, tonight I'll unleash what he's locked away. One Shot


**AN: My first ever try at a lemon.  
Please be a little easy ? :) Enjoy**

* * *

Grabbing me by the arm he drags me out of the vibrating bodies on the heated dance floor and pushes me against the brick wall outside. The rough texture of the wall scrapes into my back, making me hiss in pain. Even though he sees me hurting only anger and jealousy course through his eyes. Pressing his body close to mine his arms hold me hostage in between them, allowing me no escape. His breath is shallow as he tries to control from lashing out on me. But that won't do for me. I need, no, I want him angry.

Feigning annoyance I ask him "Are you done? I'd rather be inside in between the pulsing bodies dancing to the beat. Not out here in the cold for you to be an ass to me".

Fury flashes in his eyes. Come on, get angry. Lash out at me. I need to find that spark we once had. I need _my_ Luke back.

"You think I like this? You think I want to be out here in the fucking cold?" he hisses at me.

"Probably. You don't ever have fun anymore so that means you don't ever let me have any fun. Whenever I start to have fun you seem to pull me away from it. It was a mistake of me to think you'd change!" I retort, knowing that this should do it.

I see a flash of pain in his eyes. I feel a twinge of hurt for intentionally hurting him but then I remember all that he's done to me and his pain barely registers in my mind. His eyes turn to slits and he spits out "You want to have fun ey? Oh we'll have fun. We'll have lots of fucking fun. The question is…" he pauses and suddenly cups my sex grinding his hardness into me and then continues saying "the question is whether your pussy will be able to handle the fun?"

He grinds into me harder as his fingers pinch my nipple making me scream out from a pleasurable pain.

Licking down from my ear lobe to my collarbone he coos against my neck "You're going to have to be a quiet good little girl if you want to cum all over my tongue" Gliding his fingers down the crotch of my jeans he bites my ear as he whispers "cum all over my fingers" … Thrusting and grinding against my hip, he harshly growls "And cum all over my thick hard cock. Now, we wouldn't want anyone else to see or hear this, right?" He sucks on my pulse point on my neck making me incoherent to answer. Not liking my silence Luke bites down onto my neck, asking me roughly "Right?" Making me moan out a breathy "Right"

He grabs my head and pulls me towards him, shoving his tongue down my throat; we fight for dominance with neither of us giving in. His hand travels south resting underneath my shirt on my hips. Luke squeezes my hips a few times, pressing his bulge onto them. He inches his way up to my hardened nipples, giving them a pinch and pull causing me whimper into his mouth.

Moving one hand from my hips, he trails his fingers down to the button of my jeans. Deftly undoing them in seconds his fingers find my most vulnerable place. Luke's eyes widen when his fingers find no barrier between my hot, wet, flesh and his skin. Moaning into my ear he asks "Haven't you been wearing any underwear all this time?" I guess his question was rhetorical since he pushes his index finger into my wet heat while rubbing my clit with his thumb. Moaning I ask for more, "Luke, fuck … baby please … I, oh oh unf, Luke please!"

"What do you want babygirl? Tell me" he says smirking, watching the pleasure move across my face.

"I … Oh fuck, Luke I need more, touch me please, more Luke … unf ooh!"

Before I even finish my sentence Luke slams three fingers in and out of me while furiously rubbing my clit. The sensation of his thick fingers rubbing me raw hits me suddenly and my back arches in pleasure as my orgasm rips through me. I slump against him as my legs become weak.

"Oh no you don't, our fun isn't over yet".

One minute he was holding me in my post orgasmic drowsiness and the next I was shoved against the wall with my legs over his shoulders and him buried under my dress licking me clean of my juices. Not expecting this I buck against him. Grasping his hair I push his face more into my wet pussy, wishing to have him lick me deeper. Grinding into his face I moan out "Oh god! Oh fuck! I'm so close! Mmmmm baby! More!"

My hand instantly travels to my nipple as Luke licks me, bumping his nose into my clit with each pass of his tongue. He hums and moans into my pussy, causing vibrations to rumble through me. Knowing I'm close he curls his fingers to hit a rough spot inside me while biting down onto my clit. The pain mixed in with the pleasure makes me cum harder than I ever have before.

Barely down from my high, I feel him pick me up and thrust into me without warning. I moan out in surprise as he thrusts roughly into me. Biting down on my nipple he moans out "You're fucking mine! Do you understand that?! Fucking mine and mine only"

"Yes!" I scream out, "Yours! I'm yours!"

He starts to slow down making me whimper. I look into his eyes, wandering why he's being gentle. As soon as my eyes meet his I see him regarding me with a tender gaze. A gradual loving smile pulls across his lips and while looking into my eyes he whispers the word "mine"

"Mine". Thrust. "Mine". Thrust. "Mine". Thrust.

Again and again and again.

Winding my fingers through the hair against his nape, I pull him closer till his lips are softly touching my lips and whisper against them, "All yours baby. I'm all yours. Just yours. Nobody else can have me. Only you."

A low growl emits from his chest as Luke picks his pace up, thrusting faster and faster. He licks the shell of my ear, biting down on the lobe he pants asking "Tell me who makes you feel this good?! Who makes you cum? Who makes you wet baby?!"

"Oh fuck! Unf! Khfjqhfe … oh oh oh oh … ah only … only you! Fuck oh god! Only you do Luke! Only … fuck I'm … Only you! LUKE!" I moan and scream. My head thrashes against the wall; Luke pulls me towards him so I don't hurt myself. Holding me in his embrace he pistons his hips, driving into me as fast as he can; he hits a spot in me that I didn't think I had. It starts to become too much. Tugging on his hair I bring his mouth onto mine, moaning into his mouth, letting him swallow my cries.

"Oh fuck baby! That's right! Only me! Ooooooo … Fuck!" he shouts against my lips as he pumps faster "Oh fuck baby, I can feel you pulse around my cock! I'm close!" His thrust are erratic and out of rhythm. He's close.

I clench my inner muscles around him, whispering into his ear "You're the only one who makes me this wet baby; you're the only one who'll ever touch me like this. I love you Luke, I'm yours". And that does it.

He lets out incoherent swears and garbles as he thrusts once, twice, three more times and spurts his seed deep inside of me as I milk him.

As we both come down from our high I see his smile light up his eyes and I know we're going to be just fine.

* * *

**AN: IF YOU LIKED IT OR WANT MORE LEAVE A REVIEW. OTHERWISE I'M NOT DOING ANYMORE STORIES. ALSO PERSONAL ONES CAN BE REQUESTED, LEAVE IT AS A REVIEW OR TWEET IT TO JanoTwilight **

**If you liked it leave a review :) And if you didn't well leave a review telling me what was wrong, nothing too harsh please, it's my first time :) Constructive ****criticism will be appreciated :) **


End file.
